What Kind of Man Would I Be?
by defo18
Summary: Hephaestus is not happy. His marriage to Aphrodite is severely strained and not only that, his thoughts have been wandering much to his dismay for Athena, the goddess he pined for in his youth. But there's more. It seems like Zues has decreed Athena is to wed Ares and all hell breaks loose.
1. Ch 1: How the Mind Wanders

Love was pure.. At least that's what Hephaestus thought. Love was like a new born baby's cry. A butterfly's wing beat, a star exploding and forming new ones. Love was supposed to be like that. Something that made your day better when all the woes of life weighed you down. To be able to wake up to your loved one, your other half beside, you was a gift unlike any other.

But the poets and playwrights tend to be wrong at times. For Hephaestus was married to love itself. And so far she had been anything but lovely.

Aphrodite was a curiosity to him even after centuries of marriage. She, at times, was a joy to be around. She was sensual, elegant, and of course4 had a stunning beauty. She was like a sapphire, with the sun gleaming off of her as her love reflected back at him. Or her lovers.

They too shared her love. No love wasn't quite right. Her body was something many gods on Olympus enjoyed. Hephaestus knew how she was, even before they met. Tales of her lust and conquests were ever abound in the godly realms. She was love, beauty and sexual apatite incarnate. Of course she wouldn't shy away from sharing that, though monogamy was something rare on Olympus, Hephaestus felt like an imbecile. To think she would change her ways for him. It was naive. But I guess that's why they call it fools gold. As she was gold and he was the king of fools.

He still recalled the day he met her. It was chaos on Olympus as Ares and Hermes were ready to start a civil war over her. In order to keep the peace Zeus decreed that Aphrodite had to wed. The irony was not lost on anyone that the Goddess of Beauty would marry Hephaestus, the crippled god. Their sneers and laughter only increased at their Union. Aphrodite made an uproar as soon as it was announced she called him every name and curse under the sun. Though "deformed monster" hurt the worst.

And so they wed, but the marriage was as much a sham as Zeus and Hera's. Aphrodite like Zues was a serial cheater. It was amazing how they both were never satisfied as they slept around. Both divine and mortals made their list of voyages. It was obscene. Though it was their nature. After thousands upon thousands of years they weren't changing anytime soon.

He hated that he loved her. It was a torture unlike any other. She would bait him at times taking breaks from Ares, when he proved to be arrogant or violent and return to him only to be fooled that she actually would stay faithful. She soon returned to Ares as soon as she was bored were her true husband.

Out of all her illegitimate chidren, she only raised Eros, the God of Love. Even though he wasn't his son by blood, he would always be his. His child. His son.

Hephaestus had two other twins Alcon and Eurymedon by his old lover Kabeiro. He met her when he was younger as he still lived in Poseidon's realm. She was everything to him. She was his first love, but sadly their union came to an end. His children lived on Olympus with him as his assistants. They got along great with Eros, which Hephaestus was overjoyed with. Their families mixed but that still didn't make Aphrodite keen on acting accordingly.

So many things he wished were different. His love, his marriage his face..everything, except his children of course. Sometimes, even though he wished it not, his mind would wander. But he refused! He would never allow himself to be made a hypocrite. He hated infidelity and he refused to play apart in the retched game his brethren indulged in. Besides there were no other Goddesses that could hold a candle to Aphrodite.

Except Athena.

She was the one Hephaestus wanted to pursue. Her hair was a memorizing earthy brown, similar to Hera's. She was never without her gleaming armor courtesy of him. She was everything he was not. Beautiful, graceful and respected as the wisest of Olympians. A goddess beyond compare. Their conversations were always something to behold. Whether it be politics, godly affairs, crafting or strategy, she never was without a fascinating tale. It made his heart melt.

"No." He told himself. He mustn't think like that. He can't have his thoughts wander to a goddess not his own wife. It was shameful. But how could one not? Considering the options of pursuing another kind more respectable goddess vs staying with Aphrodite was a hard one. He was sure even Hera with all her pompousness and haughty attitude, entertained the thought of straying. Who wouldn't after years of humiliation. But she stayed ever the faithful Goddess of Marriage she was. She never strayed, and so would he.

Even now he was inside his forge at the bottom of his palace. The walls were adored with classic alabaster and limestone pillars that form circular around the parameter. The smoke and fumes from his various machines filled the forge with a smell, to anyone but a craftsmen would have been torture.

He was working on another sword for Athena as hers broke in her last skirmish with Ares an his army. They fought every century or so, naturally they all came to Hephaestus when something was broken or needed upgrading. Just last week Dionysus got flat out drunk and broke his Thrysus, by falling on it.

_That happened every week _Hephaestus chuckled to himself.

His sons were assisting them as he commissioned them to work five nights out of the week.

Alcon being the more sluggish of the brothers was measuring out ores and minerals for mixing into the blade of the sword while Eurymedon, the more witty one, crafted the hilt. He was speaking about some mortal program that came on television. Though the gods knew of modern man's technological advancements(thanks to the Fire God Himself) they rarely indulged. Most still stick to plays and poetry.

"And then they make him kneel in front of the whole city and then BAM! They cut his head clean off. Right in front of his daughter." Eurymedon recalled as he stitched in engravings of owls on the handle. Owls being Athena's semblance.

"That show's still going on? What season is this?" Alcon replied as he mixed in what appeared to be liquid gold into the kiln.

Eurymedon then slotted the hilt. Now the actual crafting was all that had to be done.

"Let's focus guys." Hephaestus directed his sons as he went straight away at hammering.

"Where's the fire dad?" Eurymedon stated, whether he planed that as a pun was anyone's guess.

"He gets like this whenever Athena comes by." Alcon stated stoically.

"Mind your tongue son." Hephaestus said annoyed at his son's accurate assessment.

"Wow. SO it must be so." Eurymedon confirmed. "Lately whenever you're around Athena you get so nervous.

"I do not!"

"Look in your hand." Alcon pointed

Hephaestus looked at his right hand. Low and behold Athena's sword was freshly forged, steam still dripping from it. He was so nervous his hands were quicker than his thoughts.

"How adorable The lonely artist seeks out the Hot Librarian." Eurymedon stated slyly as he picked at his father's composure. Hephaestus responded by smacking him on the head.

"Do not joke like that. Your stepmother is the only one I have eyes for."

"Denial!" Was all Eury could get out before Hephaestus smacked him again.

"Enough. No more speaking of this." Hephaestus finished. Though he couldn't deny. The more he saw Athena these days, the more he couldn't shake of the feeling of longing to see her more. He was always anxious to see her, he was ecstatic whenever he was in her presence, and he dreaded seeing her leave.

Alcon being reserved as he was, agreed with his twin. His father was becoming more vulnerable to the Goddess of Wisdom with each passing day. Hephaestus iwould never admit it but to outside looking in, he and Athena's relationship seemed like infidelity. She had been visiting more often, but one could wager she was just needing more equipment, which she did. But one thing that was also constant was their hours long conversations about…anything. They never seemed so close It was more than just sibling love at play, let Eros tell it.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Whoa customers already?" Eurymedon said."we've been swamped all week."

"Good, work is does wonders for the soul." Alcon said to his twin, knowing it will piss him off.

"But my feet are sore."

Hephaestus' eyebrow raised

"Sorry.." Eurymedon knew exactly how much his father's handicap affected him.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Go get the door Alcon." Hephaestus ordered his son.

Alcon did was instructed and went upstairs to answer the visitor. He made his way to Hephaestus' common area. The hall was circular with alabaster pillars lining the wall. The door was golden crusted with Red and pink rubies symbolizing that it was the home of the God of Fire and his wife.

Alcon opened the door.

"Greeting young man, is your father in." Asked Athena embroiled in her golden armor. Her hair was a soft brown almost as if she inherited Hera's hair, but she was Zues' alone as he created her himself. Her eyes had an analytical grey, with a brown tint splashed in. He could see why

"Hello aunt Athena, Yes father is downstairs in the workshop. Please come in.

Athena entered the home, with every step as elegant as her appearance. She oozed confidence and regalia.

"How have you been Alcon, I hear you're here to stay for a while."

"Yes milady, my mother insisted we get some time alone with father."

"Ahh Kabiero. I remember her. She made your father so happy. He was like a schoolboy in those days.

Alcon chuckled at that. Sounds like his father alright.

As they entered, Hephaestus face lit up at Athena.

"Athena. Welcome. You're here for sword I presume?"

"Yes. Is it ready. I hope to show Ares not to meddle with my affairs. He started a fight with me last week.

"R-really? Seems like you two are perfect for each other. Your like a married couple." Hephaestus managed

Eurymedon chuckled at how hard his Dad was trying to keep his composure. It was cute. Like his father reverted to a mortal teenager. And was he flirting? Poor shame.

"Not likely. I pity the woman who would ever marry Ares." Athena smiled.

_Why must she torture me so. That smile is honey! She didn't have to smile like that. _Hephaestus thought. He sure was blushing at this point.

"Are you alright Hephaestus?" Athena asked as her head beckoned to the side

_Now her she's tilting her head to the side! Please stop Athena! _Hephaestus gushed.

"I'm fine just hot in here."

"But you're a fire god, how can you get hot?" Athena aksed again.

"Yeah dad, you seem tense." Eurymedon added knowing it grate his father's nerves.

"I'm fine son." Hephaestus answered as his nerves were officially grated.

"How have you been though? I see you've been working a lot. Is Aphrodite asking for more jewelry?" Athena said annoyed.

It was clear to Alcon that Athena did not like Aphrodite, as the two goddesses had a rivalry the moment Aphrodite appeared on Olympus. If Aphrodite was water, Athena was defiantly oil. They were polar opposites. Athena was reserved always comporting herself with dignity. Aphrodite made sure to let her presence known. She craved the attention, and why wouldn't she when she got it all the time. Some girls would be annoyed, but not Aphrodite.

"Well yes. She has been wanting to plump herself up more." Hephaestus revealed

"Seems just like her." Athena responded

"Don't be like that."

"Apologies."

"Its fine." Hephaestus said, then there was silence."..Oh!Your sword."

He picked the blade up now finished. It had engravings of owls within its blade. It was truly a work of art. He then handed to Athena. She inspected it, giving it a twirl here, and a swing there.

"Wow. It's so light. Its like its more pen than blade." Athena said smiling at him excited.

And there was her mesmerizing smile again. How the twins could feel their father's frustration. He looked like he was about to faint.

"You should come up out of here some time, the forge is to lonely of a place to spend alone." Athena suggested. "We miss you at court."

"Bah. No one misses me. I feel better crafting anyway."

"Well I'm off then. Time to show Ares what for eh." She said playfully patting Hephaestus on the shoulder.

_Shouldn't have did that. _Eury thought as his father's sweat feel ever gleaming.

Soon Athena turned around, hair flipping as she walked out. All three heard the door shut.

"So..how ya holding up Dad." Eurymedon said roaring in laughter.

Hephaestus turned smiling before his son, before kicking him across the forge.


	2. Ch 2: Flames, Love, War

Ever regal, calculating and graced with a beauty only matched by her wisdom.

Athena was a goddess among goddesses. Some have her favor, others don't. Truly Athena was an anomaly among Olympian Goddesses. She had no passions for dolls or gowns. No interests in maidens or makeup. She never was **just** to be seen and Olympus be damned, she would be heard. And Humanity and Divinity alike are glad that it was so. From the moment she sprung from Zeus's head, fully clothed fully armored and adult she spoke nothing but wisdom. Wisdom was her Gift to the universe. She had a cunning and analytical mind. Taking in information -almost feeding on it, and bending it to her will. Her wits were always quick and she rarely made mistakes. Whether it be in government, politics, law, war, Athena mastered it all. Fitting for Zeus's favorite. But one thing Athena also had a talent for other than her Mastery of the Mind was the Mastery of the Sword. Battle strategy was her bread and butter. She could hold herself in a fight and only has a few losses under her belt. Spear shield or sword, she would utilize it like a painter would use a paintbrush or farmer with his plow. Sometimes she dreamed of the sequences and techniques she learned over the years. Always keeping her mind alert for more knowledge.

What made her even more unlike other Goddesses is that is was a virgin. A sworn virgin at that. She vowed to never give away her maidenhead. Never to submit or bow to a man. Or worse. A husband. An arranged marriage was definitely out the question. Too many young women are forced into unions none of their choice simply because they were told to. Such a life only breeds resentment and heart ache. But I think it would be a fool to say that she to do not feel some sense of loneliness. With all of her Perfection, she still had trouble with people. Or maybe people wasn't the right word. Emotion.

She could hold a conversation and laugh and joke as she needed but Athena usually likes to stay stoic. She never wanted to reveal too much of her inner feelings or struggles. They can be used as weapons against you and upon Olympus, those weapons we're in high demand. She hated going to court and dealing with Olympian politics and drama. Every day there was someone getting betrayed, or hurt or a petty squabble would start a war or Zeus would be caught in another adventure of his. It was beginning to be too much especially after centuries of dealing with it. But she stayed so she could help tip the balance. She was a great source of wise counsel among many Olympians, not just the older ones. One time Hephaestus pointed out that she was a great voice of reason.

She was walking home after receiving her sword. It being freshly made by the fire god. Its steel was flawless. She could see her reflection within the blade. Almost white as milk, it had a nice charm to it. The handle had extravagant engravings of owls on it with jewels etched beside them. Though the design itself serves no practical purpose, it was a nice touch and a bit of artistic license on Hephaestus' part. Some called Hephaestus her male counterpart. He was not a warrior and he didn't have the stone hard confidence and regalia Athena had, they both were into crafting.

Her skill at the forge we're not as refined or prominent as his but she could weave tapestries extremely well. Before Hephaestus was married she would visit when she could and use the workshop. She would dare say that his intelligence could match hers. But Hephaestus' means of intelligence was more soft. Athena's was unforgiving and cold. Whenever she would engage in an argument she will make sure her opponent was eradicated. She will take advantage of anybody's weaknesses or chinks in their armor to gain an edge. She believed that was something Hephaestus was unable to do. He was no in her position. And if she can have in her way she hoped he would never have to in her position. Olympus can be cruel and sometimes you have to let out your inner demon to survive on this mountain. Sometimes she would be the only thing stopping an angered god or goddess from wreaking havoc on the Mortal Realm.

She first met Hephaestus when he came up to Olympus after being thrown off by Hera.

He was still young and looked about the mortal teenage age, even though being a god he was eons past that. He had tricked Hera with a rigged throne and though personally humorous to Athena, it spread chaos on Olympus. A bereaved god while though crippled, was powerful enough to make items that could harm or capture them. Zeus wanted to punish him but Athena suggested against it. Only Hephaestus had the power to release Hera and having Hephaestus punished or imprisoned certainly wouldn't help matters.

In order to quell the madness and release Hera, Zeus gave Aphrodite to Hephaestus as his wife. Many on Olympus desired Aphrodite and some would take up arms for her. Zeus didn't want a civil war between his ranks so giving her away was a double win for him. A no win for Hephaestus or Aphrodite. She was sure Hephaestus tried to make it work but it never would have.

Aphrodite was never monogamous to anyone and she wasn't going to start with "an ugly cripple". Aphrodite and Athena were like a snake and a mongoose. Water and Oil. Both of them so similar yet so different.

Both were strong and beautiful women but accomplished this is different ways.

Aphrodite was sex incarnate. It was no secret it was one of her pleasures. She knew how to flirt, suggest, entice and her natural feminine allure and oozing sensuality she was able to capture attention and hearts. Stealing husbands from their wives and leaving a sea of broken hearts in her wake. She was beautiful and she knew it and with that came power.

Athena was also beautiful, arguably just as much as Aphrodite. But she instead rejected all the standards and limitation placed on her gender. She instead of sexual power, had a more humble approach. She never was interested in male attention. Though a complement her and there was okay,being in the sexual world was not something she aspired to do. Her version of a woman was someone who could use more than her body or grace. Athena knew how to lead armies, run council meetings, fight, negotiate. She had capabilities and the intelligence to prove her worth in almost anything she ventured into. And with that came power.

Which version of female was better or respectable, was a question even she could not answer.

She could respect Aphrodite's lifestyle if it didn't involve so much brutality. Not in the physical sense but when came to the game of love, romance or sex not many walk away unscathed or happy. Some never recover and heartbreak doesn't go away in one night. Many reasons why Athena wish to remain alone.

Athena could see the pain of Hephaestus, even when he tried to mask it. Aphrodite had no plans to hide her infidelities and probably sees no reason to. It must be hard, not only having your spouse or loved one cheat on you, but them be so unapologetic about it. Aphrodite's words could be harsh and she would sometimes insult or belittle Hephaestus. In his face or behind his back. Yes their marriage was arranged but that was no excuse to take it out on him or make him feel worse than he already does. It was one thing to cheat but choosing a mate in your spouse's brother? That's just cruel.

Ares and Aphrodite were lovers way before Hephaestus showed up. They are lovers only. Just raw sex and nothing else. But not without cost. Ares only prominent emotions are selfishness and cruelty He was The God of War but unlike Athena he relished in the carnage and bloodshed. Ares would start conflicts on a whim and it mattered not to him which side won. It was all just for the blood. He treats Aphrodite pleasant enough when he wants to sleep with her, but he has beaten and slurred Aphrodite. But she always came back.

Athena would feel bad for her, but Aphrodite's cruelty can match Ares' and her attitude wasn't the most humble or decent. Aphrodite craved attention and was not without it usually and that can create a monster.

Soon her thoughts dissipated as she made her way upon her palace. Night was slowly approaching and she was tired from a long day of duty. But soon after her body relaxed reaching for her door, Ares appeared.

"Gray eyes! You're looking in bad form. Some sleep should do you well." Ares mocked as he leaned across a pillar, arms folded proudly. Ares had a strong build, expected from a war god. He was a about as tall as Hephaestus and has Hera's dark brown hair. He was dressed in his gleaming armor, crimson cape falling from his shoulders similar to Athena.

"I doubt it. I took a long nap after my victory over you." Athena countered, not falling prey to Ares' provocation

"As you say. That's a fine looking sword you have there at your hip. Did the cripple make it?" Ares jeered.

"Yes Hephaestus did craft it. As always his craftsmanship is exemplary." Athena answered while defending Hephaestus. She wondered how boastful Ares would be if he was the one Hera threw off the mountain.

"A thrall's profession. A man shows his true talents on the battlefield. Too bad that leg of his is all twisted and mangled. There's no honor in letting a man walk around as a pariah." Ares continued. It was no surprise he had a more rigid view of masculinity. To Ares no man is a slave, a freak or cripple or at least not a REAL man. Didn't matter the circumstances. The strong live and the weak don't. Those words could sum up Ares' mindset and way of life.

"How childish, though I'm hardly surprised. It's expected of you. Someone so fragile must be able to make those around him the same, least he feel inferior." Athena insulted back. Those like Ares had to feel on top. Otherwise what little self worth they have would tumble to the earth.

"Please! Inferior to whom? I have the favor of all boys and men in Greece. People cower when my name is spoken. And I have Aphrodite. The loveliest of creatures! All men wish to be me." Ares boasted unfolding his arms and facing Athena.

"If that's what you think then please continue on with that belief." Athena responded, closing her eyes with a sigh. Inflated egos were very hard to reason with but she had enough.

"You think you're so above it all. Mrs. Perfect. Zeus' favorite." Ares sneered. Noticing Athena's and Hera hated Ares, like many of the other gods. And knowing his father favored Athena most of all, his rival, made his blood boil with hot rage and jealousy. "Come then Athena lets put your new blade to the test. Show me how good you are." Ares challenged, drawing is own sword.

"Sheathe your blade brother." Athena commanded. No tone in voice changing but her feet were ever planted firmly. It was a warning and a part of her code: Allow your enemy the chance to surrender. If not then it was battle.

"Hmph!" Ares muttered, readying his stance.

Honestly Athena hoped he wouldn't stand down. Nothing makes her feel better than putting her older brother in his place.

She sighed again. She then drew her sword, scabbard singing as the blade scraped across it. As soon as Ares heard it ,Athena disappeared. She swooped in to Ares' left, knowing he was right handed, he wouldn't be able to dodge her sword. She then thrust her blade towards Ares side, hoping to end it with a quick blow to his ribs.

The god then jumped out the way right before taking a swing of his own. Athena blocked and parried, hammering away at Ares. To his credit Ares was keeping up. He outclassed her in strength but every warrior knows you to need be able to do more than hit hard. Athena has more pose and eloquence in her style. She was quick and making a strike without at least three backup plans to replace it.

Swords cried out as they clashed against each other, and capes blew like wind with the two warriors speed and agility. Many onlookers ignored their bout as this happened every week on Olympus but some stood and watched enamored with their display. Bobbing and weaving and swinging and grunting was the two could two, entranced in their duel.

Athena now held the advantage. She had manage to nick away at Ares as they fought. Making at least 30 different cuts around his body and limbs. Twelve of them would have been death blows if they weren't immortal.

Ares was now shaking from pain and his golden ichor flowed out his wounds. He still was standing and was ready to continue his assault.

"If you keep this up you'll exhaust yourself before you're body regenerates." Athena warned pointing her sword at Ares' throat.

"Not likely gray eyes. You think you exist with no faults or flaws but I'll prove you wrong." Ares stated before rushing her. Athena locked at eyes at Ares and did the same. Both warriors ran with all their might as their hands gripped their blades, ready to strike true.

Before blade met blade two vines sprung from the ground and wrapped tightly around Athena and Ares. Ares cursed and struggled. Athena stood still noting that her own adrenaline and battle rage was calming. She was sure Ares was as well and his cursing was to keep up appearances.

"Now now. Lets be nice. We can't have both of you fighting until Selene drives her moon." Dionysus The God of Wine stated as he approached bout of them.

"I thought these were your doing Dionysus." Athena said as Dionysus crept forth. He was drunk(which is no surprise) as his breath stank of wine and his steps were hampered with stumbling and limping. His robe was barely on his shoulder and he struggled with not giggling.

"What is the meaning of this clown! Release us!" Ares roared. Though even Dionysus could tell it was more bark than bite. He simply giggled before tripping and landing o his side, facing Ares

"Pish Posh! My vines can cause aggression and madness as well as sap it away from its prey. You two should be all out of juice." Dionysus said before taking another drink from his goblet. "But I'm not!" He laughed, beckoning his cup.

Dionysus' vines had many effects such as sapping away chemicals, hormones and magical energy from other gods. Athena felt as though she was falling asleep. "Release us brother. We're done for now." She asked now feeling better after besting Ares.

"What about you Ares." Dionysus asked from the ground.

"Hmmp! I'm done. It wont be a solid victory if she isn't her best. We'll finish this another time sister."

Athena nodded acknowledging his withdrawal. Dionysus' vines then retracted from their captives and returned to the soil.

"Zeus is displeased with your squabbles as of late. Your latest war in Sparta has caused quite the stir." Dionysus revealed, coming to his feet.

"Father huh. Fine then. By our father's grace brother I call a temporary truce." Athena relented.

Are only looked at her, eyes mixed with rage and was sure he was going to insult but he remained calm.

"Also there has been an emergency meeting. All of us must attend." Dionysus added, before waving his finger over his goblet. Soon more wine filled the glass and he back to swallowing it.

"Of course. Must you always be drunk. Surely it gets boring." Athena teased lightly punching Dionysus shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey watch it Sister. You're as strong as an ox- OH! No offense. He said rubbing his shoulder.

"None taken."

"Well then I'm going on ahead, try not to get lost clowns." Ares finished before trekking onward to the meeting hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a busy morning on Olympus as Helios began to drive his chariot across the clouds. The morning air was crisp and sound and Hephaestus was on his way to the palace hall where the Olympians gathered for meetings and such. He honestly hated going to these as it was usually meaningless for him if it wasn't work related. But it was duty after all, given his title. His wife, equally annoyed was at his side. He could hear the whispers of gods and goddesses passing by on their way to the hall as well. That was something else he could do without. They were most likely whispering about him, and Aphrodite as they do. Gossip ran rampant within the godly plane as Immortals with their long lives didn't much else to do.

"There they are. Aphrodite and her ugly husband."

"They're still together?"

"I don't see how she stands being around him."

"Poor Hephaestus. I heard Aphrodite was with Ares again."

"Well that's no surprise. How could she not. Ares is a hunk! Hephaestus..not so much."

"Gods, could they be more tactful about it. Its not like they're even trying to to be quiet." Hephaestus stated as his metal leg clanked about. The grating noise was something Aphrodite couldn't stand.

"Don't pay them no mind. They're just bored." Aphrodite responded back to her husband as she took his arm. He hated how she flipped to a loving wife whenever others were around. Though he would rather have this than her usual moods. She would often berate and yell at him in front of the others. There was no pleasing her.

"I heard Athena came by the other day. What did she want?" Aphrodite sneered. The animosity was strong with her.

"Just picking up her new sword. Apparently she broke hers in a fight with..Ares." Hephaestus answered. He hated stating Ares name around Aphrodite. It was no secret that he was her favorite lover and she made no pretense at hiding that fact.

"Ares huh. They do have this strange rivalry."

"And you don't with Athena as well?"

"Oh stop. You know how that virgin prude is. She is so snobby."

"How ironic."

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Well the thousands of years of infidelity wouldn't help my mood."

"What are you on about.? I was with you last night."

"Really. I remember waking up alone in bed. You were no where to be found." Hephaestus said letting go of his wife.

Aphrodite now grew silent. Then she got vocal.

"Don't act so surprised. You know we've had problems."

"Of course and these problems have plagued us, ever since we first met."

"Don't start with again. Please, not this morning?"

"Do you ever see me going off and cheating whenever I'm mad at you? No. I've been faithful to you. But you can't seem to do the same."

"Oh grow up. I'm the Goddess of Love. Sex and love is my duty and passion. You know it's my nature." She said flipping her hair hypnotically. Oh how Hephaestus used to love that. But he was a fool as this is how she trapped men. She knew exactly how to work it so she got what she wanted. It was torture knowing she did this with his brothers and cousins. To many nameless Gods and Mortals. His imagination was already a hotbed fueled by passion as he was an artist. She didn't have to do that to him.

"My heart is yours but I'm sorry if I'm such a slut to you." Aphrodite said with anger. She hated when he acted all high and mighty just like Athena.

"Is that how you rationalize it!? Your 'nature'? You must be joking. Art is my nature yet do you see me drawing on walls and crafting buildings just for the fun of it? There's a time and place for everything." Hephaestus reacted shocked by her attitude. He was tired of comparing himself to other men…but he knew his place as much as he hated it. He was nothing but a cripple in her eyes. A monster. Dead weight. An abomination among the Gods. He always understood that he wasn't even second best.

"Can we please drop it, We have business today and I'm very busy. Mortals have been asking me to bless them all week."

"Is it blessings or your body that you're handing over." Hephaestus sneered.

Aphrodite said nothing as she walked on to the palace alone.

Hephaestus noticed every deity in the vicinity had been listening and now acting like they weren't.

"Gods be damned. This day can't get any better." He stated sarcastically as he made marched on, leg still clanking. But little did the fire god know how just how much his days would change. Or how soon…

XXXXXX


End file.
